


His Dark Kiss

by MistakenAngel



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: What if the story of Sleeping Beauty is not quite as you remember it? What if Princess Aurora, fell in love, not with Prince Phillip, but with the dark fae Prince Lysander, son of Queen Maleficent of the dark fae realm, and it is only through true love's kiss that can wake the sleeping Princess from her eternal, deathless slumber. Well, this is my twist on a beloved Disney classic. Please vote and comment, and tell me if you like it or not...
Relationships: Evil Fairy/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Beauty - Fairy Tale), Prince & Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Beauty - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

One: The Curse

Once upon a time, a long time ago, there were two kingdoms, the human, and the fae realm, who was also divided into the light and dark face kingdoms. Like all societies, there are good and evil people; and then, there are those in between.

On the day Princess Aurora was born, the entire human realm cheered for the long awaited arrival. Queen Katherine had long since struggled to produce an heir for her King, King Stefan. Outwardly, he was the perfect King: gracious, charming, and a gentleman in every respect to his Queen. But privately, he tormented his beautiful Queen, and she put up with his erratic mood swings, and suffered his horrible attempts to put a child in her.

The fae who were ambassadors to the human realm were kind, and gentle. However, the Queen of the dark fae produced an heir to the realm, and named the Prince Lysander after her father, who perished in the last human fae war that wiped out Queen Maleficent's entire clan when she was a girl of nine years old.

These light fae were named Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, and they presented themselves before Queen Katherine, and King Stefan. After speaking with their Majesties at some length, the three light fae, or fairies, approached the bassinet of Princess Aurora. Indeed, she was already a beautiful child with sapphire blue eyes, and had a few curls of golden blonde hair like Queen Katherine herself had in her youth.

Flora, a skinny fae, wearing green robes, approached the sleeping Princess, and said, "My gift to the Princess will be the Gift Of Gracious Beauty." She waved her wand over the baby, and the magic settled over the baby, and dissipated as it took effect.

Fauna, who was more trim than the others, and wore robes that looked like red Autumn leaves, stepped forward. She looked at the baby Princess for a moment, before she made her decision, "My gift, shall be the Gift of Song and Music."

She waved her wand over the baby, and the magic washed over the Princess taking hold.

The fat little fae in bluebell robes stepped forward, but just as she was about to bless the infant Princess with her gift...

🌹-----

A great wind blew through the castle, and a green, flaming light appeared in the center of the room. Out of this flaming light, a tall fae woman that was human sized, a rarity in the light fae, but all too common to dark fairies, stepped forward. She was strikingly beautiful, and fierce looking, with green, yellow eyes that blazed as she took in her surroundings, and seemed to find them greatly lacking.

King Stefan looked truly frightened as he said, "What do you want Maleficent?"

Queen Maleficent feigned a look of shock when she said, "Me? Why, nothing, my King. Only that I had heard of your little _blessing_ , and wished to take part in the celebrations. But I was most..distressed to not receive an invitation."

"You weren't wanted," Merryweather blurted out.

For the first time, Malficent noticed the three light fae. "Oh, how cute, their Majesties invited the rabble as well as the gentry. Well, I had thought that my not receiving an invitation was merely an oversight. But since it is not, I had best be on my way."

Queen Maleficent turned away from the human King and Queen, and was about to leave when Queen Katherine said, "Wait, Your Grace. Are you not going to bless the Princess? That is why you are here, is it not?"

Maleficent turned to face Stefan's Queen, and she decided to not kill the Princess after all. Maleficent turned to the little Princess, and felt nothing, this would be a just revenge for Stefan's cruelty in breaking her heart by stealing her wings after she gave her virtue to him. But she felt no malice towards this Queen, she was just as much of a victim as she was once.

The little girl's blue eyes looked up at her, and Maleficent fought back a smile. If things were not so strained between their people...no, it would not be prudent to betroth this human girl with her Lysander. He would marry a dark fae maiden when he was old enough, and that was final.

"Listen well, all of you," Queen Maleficent declared. "The Princess shall, indeed, grow in grace and beauty. She will be beloved by all who know her. But upon her eighteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a dreamless sleep. The only thing that will be able to wake her is..." She paused, and looked at King Stefan briefly. She smiled sardonically, and continued, "True Love's Kiss."

The magic spread over the baby Princess, and even if she had wanted to retract her curse, there was no way. But seeing the look of sheer heartbreak on Stefan's face was worth cursing this innocent human girl.

"Seize her!" King Stefan shouted.

Queen Maleficent laughed coldly in her former lover's face. Diaval, her consort and confidant, followed her through the portal; and when she teleported back to her kingdom in the dark fae lands, she wondered whether she should have saved the human Queen from Stefan. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

She looked in at her son, and kissed his little forehead. His horns were little bumps on his head, but they would grow with time, and she had no doubt that when he did, he would be highly sought after as the marriage offers piled up. How little did the dark fae Queen understand just how closely she intertwined the destinies of both royal children, but that is a tale for another day...


	2. The Borderlands

Eighteen Years Later...

Lysander

The spring winds buffeted the young, dark fae Prince's large black wings as he flipped and dove into one of the waterfalls that dotted the landscape of the dark fae realm his mother Queen Maleficent has ruled for as long as he could remember.

"Come on, Diaval!" The young Prince called out. Diaval raced against the headwinds, his smaller black wings really working to keep up with the Prince's much larger wings. He cawed in sharp disapproval.

Lysander knew what he was looking for, and he found the glowing lagoon easily enough: kitty corner to the thorny borders that separated the human realm from his mother's kingdom. He tucked his black wings into his body, and dove into the water.

  
He broke the water for air, and Diaval landed on one of the rocks bordering the natural lagoon. He shifted into his human form, and Lysander splashed him.

Diaval spluttered as he shook the water off of him. "That was completely unnecessary, my Prince."

Lysander threw his head back and laughed. "Whatever, Di. You really need to loosen up. Spending too much time in my mother's company is hazardous to your health, you realize."

Diaval sat on the edge of the lagoon. "Yes, well, considering that I am her advisor, I do not have your leisure to pursue other interests. Have you considered that you perhaps philander too much?"

Lysander rolled his golden eyes that had little flecks of emerald in them, as he treaded water. He shook the water droplets out of his long black hair, and his long black horns were revealed in all of their glory. They were not as long as his mother's, but that was because she was a female. At eighteen, he was heavily muscled, but it was not bulky in its structure. He was handsome, and knew he could get any fae female, on their backs, and their legs spread for him with a snap of his fingers. But he wanted a challenge, easy conquests were so passe to him, after all.

Ever since he had turned sixteen, noble fae families had been trying to shove their daughters into his bed. Some he already bedded, just for the amusement of having a virgin for a night. But others...no, thank you! Gross. Two years this had gone on, this endless rounds of courtships that he was forced to take part in, and he had finally become fed up with his mother about trying to foist any girl on him, no matter her lineage.

"Mom! I want to make my own choice in who I want to marry!" He had shouted.

Her mother shook her head, and sighed in exasperation. "Gods, Lysander. I must secure ambitious alliances that will ensure lasting peace in our kingdom. Now, rather than going to war, I would prefer to secure this through marriage, and gain a grandchild or two out of the arrangement. I know you prefer women, so what is the problem, son? Why will you not choose one of these fae girls?"

"Because I want her to love me for me!" Lysander had blurted out in his anger. "Not because I can give her a crown, or how it will benefit her politically. Don't you get it, mom? I want a true love match, not something superficial and merely political. I'm going to the glowing lagoon."

His mother snapped then. "Fine! But if you think any woman besides a fae will be able to look past your horns and wings, you have another thing coming. Go then, and when you return, I expect you to treat your next ladies with more decorum than you have in the past. You are dismissed."

Lysander had made a mock bow in his mother's direction, and stomped out of the throne room, pissed off. He needed a good long soak in the lagoon to clear his head. But he was damned if he was going to allow his mother to dictate to him who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Prince or not, he was going to marry for love, no matter what it took...

🌹----

The Prince got out of the water, and undressed. He threw his clothes, and cloak at Diaval, who caught them awkwardly. He tossed his boots at the shapeshifter, and Diaval narrowly avoided being knocked on his ass from his shoes. Lysander didn't care, he hated swimming with clothes on, after all.

He dove under the surface of the water, and located the pearls he was looking for. The pearls were perfect for a necklace. He waved his hands, and a lovely necklace of delicate craftsmanship formed. No wands, he was no light fae, who could not use magic otherwise. But he knew that the dark fae received their height from breeding with humans for centuries. He had never had a human girl himself, but he was fairly certain that the process was pretty straightforward once he had one on their back, and he was pumping in between her legs.

A smile curved his lips. Yes, that could be an intriguing conquest. But his mother would never accept such a union. _Yes, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, now would it?_ Yes, he would just have to find one. He broke the surface of the water for air, and that was when he heard the sounds of a girl singing. Her voice acted like a siren's song on the dark Prince's senses.

"Diaval? Did you hear that?"

Diaval looked around, and shook his head. "I can't say that I have, my Prince. Should I check it out?"

Lysander shook his head. He summoned one of his daggers to his right hand, and stealthily crept along the thorny border that marked the end of the dark fae kingdom, and the beginning of the human one.

He heard the singing again, and he didn't care that he was naked, he felt no shame for his body. Then he heard the singing stop, and then a horse shied at something in the road, and a young blonde girl about his age fell through the border, and she collapsed, her ankle twisted at an odd angle.

He summoned his clothes to him, and magically dressed, and dried himself off. The girl had fallen unconscious, but Lysander could see that she was dressed like a merchant's daughter. He went to her, and he laid an additional spell to keep her unconscious so that he could move her.

He picked her up bridal style, and flew her to the palace. Once there, he deposited her in his bedchambers, and he looked her over. What he saw, struck him dumb: she was the most beautiful female he had ever seen in his life, and a fierce instinct to protect her washed over him all of A sudden. He vowed that he would protect her, no matter what it took...


	3. Waking Up

Aurora

The light that greeted the young maiden's eyes was sunlight, streaming in through thick black damask curtains around the bed she found herself in. Where in the world was she? What time was it? Her Aunts would be so worried about her! She was supposed to be picking blackberries in the woods near her Aunt Merryweather's cottage. But her Aunt Fauna and Flora did warn her about straying too close to the thorn wall.

The villagers claimed that it was haunted by queer, strange creatures, and dark fairies, who were evil, and cast black magick. The local priest claimed that the dark fairies were nothing more than witches and heretics, who lived beyond the borders of the thorn wall, beyond God's grace. But Zoe, her gray mare, had shied at a rabbit that crossed her path, and she remembered being thrown towards the thorns. Was she dead? Or...No, she did not want to think about the alternative.

She tried to get out of this soft bed, and found that she could not. Her ankle felt sore, and twisted. She then heard a door slam, which made her jump, and a young man's voice swear in some language she did not know.

She heard him move around in the other parts of his bedchamber. Aurora looked around the room she was in. Whoever owned this bedroom was wealthy, much more than she could ever hope to be. Was he a Lord? Someone of King William's peerage? She knew that she lived with her Aunts closer to King William's kingdom than the Mad King Stefan. She knew that William had a Prince named Phillip, but beyond that, she did not know much more than what her village told her by way of gossip, and rumors.

She sat up in bed, and that was when she saw a very handsome, tall, young man burst inside the bedroom. He wore fine, black clothes fit for a royal court. He had shoulder blade length black hair that feathered slightly, knives belted to his slender hips, and large, black angel looking wings. But beyond his handsome looks, it was his eyes that captivated her: golden yellow with flecks of dark green in them. She had never seen a more handsome gentleman in her entire life. She was literally paralyzed by his beauty.

"Fuck! I can't find it!" He shouted in frustration.

She cleared her throat, and he whirled around to face her. His eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't realize that you would be up so soon," He said, switching to English for her benefit. "What is your name, my lady?"

Aurora blushed. "I...My name is Aurora. But I'm no lady. I sell herbals and health tonics in my village for my Aunt Fauna in her shop."

He nodded. "Well, my name is Lysander. Prince Lysander of the Dark Fae, as if my wings didn't give away that I'm not altogether human."

Aurora drew back in shock. The Prince of the dark fae! But he was too handsome to be one of the evil, twisted beings that Father Harris was always going on and on about. He grinned as he looked away, and spotted what he was looking for on the window sill by the bed.

"Thank Hecate!" Lysander said, picking up an old weathered book, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "My mother has been threatening to whip poor Lord Diaval for two weeks if she doesn't get this book back soon."

"What is it?"

"A grimoire of her father King Lysander, my namesake," Lysander explained. "My father Sareth, wasn't too fond of magical conjurations that required potions to appear human, you see."

"Is he still alive?" Aurora asked. Why she felt at ease with talking with this man she had no idea, but he didn't strike her as an evil, twisted creature.

Queen Maleficent on the other hand...now, she was another story altogether. Aurora had heard rumors that she attended Princess Aurora's first birthday, and made a big ruckus. Aunt Merryweather said that she had been named after the Princess when she was born during the same year, so she was very proud of her beautiful name.

Lysander shook his head, frowning. "No. He died during one of the last battles between the light fae and dark. A random curse got thrown his way, and it disintegrated him. My mother was devastated, especially since she was pregnant with me, and couldn't fight by his side. I won't have you meet her, she has a venomous hatred for humans."

Aurora touched his hand, and immediately, sparks went up from his hand to hers. Blue eyes met golden yellow, and he leaned forward, and he cupped the back of her neck as he brushed his lips over hers. Aurora found herself moaning against his mouth, and he teased her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, and hers in his. They soon broke the kiss for air.

"I'm sorry," Lysander apologized, his breathing shaky. "I...I should have asked your permission first."

Aurora blushed. "It's alright. I was curious to see what it would feel like to kiss...well, someone like you. I've been kissed before by local boys, but my Aunts are strict. They won't let me court any boy that comes courting."

Lysander traced her lips with his thumb, and asked, "May I kiss you again?" Aurora nodded, and he did so, but more chastely this time. He pulled away, and cleared his throat. "I will have the healers come and see to your ankle, my lady. We can have a picnic, and I see you home safely to your cottage. It's the least I can do for abducting you from the human realm."

Aurora laughed. "Oh, I am alright. You have been most kind, my Lord."

"Lysander."  
"Lysander. Aurora to you."

He kissed her hand, and picked up the little brown book that he had been searching for. "I will see you later, Aurora."

He got up, and left her alone. Within minutes, a team of dark fae hustled in and saw to her ankle. When they left, she took a lovely, relaxing nap after exploring the rest of Lysander's bedchamber, and after reading some of the books in his library, decided to take a nap in his bed again.

She felt a gentle pressure on her lips as Lysander woke her up. She didn't know why, but his kisses felt as potent as very strong wine.

He was smiling, his fangs showing slightly. "May I help you dress? I took the liberty of having your gown and bodice cleaned for you. I would give you a fae gown, but then my mother would know I brought a human girl here."

"Yes, that's fine," Aurora said, "But I can dress myself. I've been doing it all of my life."

Lysander helped her out of bed, and he chuckled. He kissed the top of her head, and through some kind of summoning magic, made her bodice fly to his hands. He dressed her as ably as any lady's maid, but when he laced her into her bodice, and adjusted her gown to fall just right at her bosom, her breathing hitched when his long fingers brushed against the swell of her breasts.

He smiled knowingly, and winked. When she was already to go, he led her out to a large balcony that gave a breathtaking view of the dark fae realm. It was wonderous with all manner of exotic trees and plant life she had never seen before. A well planned out city was built around the dark fortress they were in, and Aurora couldn't help but be amazed by what she saw.

"You have a beautiful knigdom," She pointed out. In the sunlight, she could see his horns more clearly, and while it was an unusual feature, they fit Lysander well.

"Thank you, I have always found it to be so," Lysander said, wrapping his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck, and without thinking, he bit her neck and lapped up her blood with his tongue, instantly healing it. He drew back, and Aurora moaned at his touch. He bit her again, and drew a thimble full amount of her blood into his mouth.

Aurora felt her body go instantly hot and cold when Lysander bit her, and swallowed a bit of her blood. "Mmm, don't stop," She begged.

"I should," Lysander whispered in her ear. "I shouldn't have initiated the blood bond with you."

"Please..." Aurora begged. At first, she didn't think he would do anything else, but then he bit his wrist, and held it to her. She drank it, finding his blood to be salty, but velvety. He drew his wrist back, and he murmured something in fae she couldn't understand, but it seemed to speak to her as her lips formed fae words in response to him.

He turned her to face him, and he smiled warmly. "Come, my lady, I want to continue this somewhere the court can't gossip about us."

Aurora took his hand in hers, and he picked her up bridal style. He took flight, and the world looked glorious from above as Lysander flew. He landed by a lake close to her Aunt's cottage, and there was a circle of standing stones there by this lake. He laid her gently on the soft grass in the center, and that was where she became a woman in more ways than one...


	4. Becoming One

Aurora

When Lysander laid her down on the soft grass in the center of the sacred standing stones, Aurora knew that her life was about to change forever. She watched, transfixed, as he undressed, and she wanted to blush and turn away from him, but her inner voice sharply chastised her: _Don't you dare look away from him! He is going to be your husband, ignore your Aunt's Puritanical education that coupling with your husband is a shameful thing._

She looked into Lysander's beautiful golden eyes, and she reached up to touch his cheek. He caught her hand, and kissed her inner wrist. His gaze smoldered for her as he slowly undressed her, his hands exploring each of her secret, intimate parts.

When she was lying naked in the soft grass, he asked, "Do you want to see my wings, or not see them?"

Aurora touched a wing, and said, "I think I want to see what you look like without them for a change."

Lysander snapped his fingers, and his black wings disappeared from view. Aurora found that she liked the wings better, but he looked just as handsome without them, as on.

He then began to play with the sensitive folds in the juncture between her legs, and he tested for her readiness as they kissed, and Lysander growled, "Mmm, so wet for me, already, my Princess? I like that, I like that a lot."

He stroked his manhood, using her juices to pump himself in and out of his hand. Aurora wondered how he was going to fit inside of her, it was so large!

He noticed her concern, and said, "This will hurt, my love. But I will take it slow, I promise. If it gets to be too much, then I will stop. Do you understand?"

She nodded, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that she could trust her dark Prince. He lined himself up with her entrance, and he slid inside of her slowly.

She cried out, and nearly screamed. Lysander stopped. "Oh, Aurora, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to pull out?"

Aurora shook her head. She liked having him inside of her, the feeling of him filling her, possibly putting a child in her. Yes, She thought. Yes, she would enjoy that very much.

She looked up into the eyes of her husband, and said, "Please don't stop, my Prince. Please make me yours forever."

Lysander slid further inside of her, and when he filled her completely, her initial pain was overridden with pleasure, pleasure as she has never known before. Lysander kissed her passionately, and then began to move inside of her, thrusting deeper and deeper with each flex of his hips. Aurora wrapped her long legs around his waist, and kissed his right broad shoulder as he balanced himself on his arms to begin pounding in and out of her body over and over.

There were no sounds, save for their moans, and cries of pleasure, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh as the young couple both flew beyond the stars as they both found their releases. Lysander rolled off of his new bride, sweaty, but the most satisfied he has ever felt after a coupling. Aurora, meanwhile, felt nothing but wholeness, and love, love such as she has never felt before.

Lysander gathered her in his strong arms, and smiled, "How are you feeling, my Princess?"

Aurora kissed his full, sensuous lips, and smiled. "I feel...complete. Loved. But I really should get back to my Aunts. They really will be worried sick about me by now."

Lysander frowned. "I know. I wish that I could take you back to my castle in the dark fae realm, my lady. But know that we are bound for life, Aurora. You are my wife now, and I am your husband. No matter what my mother says."

Aurora understood, and began to dress. "Is she really so hateful?"

Lysander nodded, his face sad. "To humans, yes. A young man stole her wings from her after she gave herself to him, and she has loathed humans ever since."

"What was his name?"  
"Stefan. The King--"

"The Mad King!" Aurora exclaimed, shivering. "Oh God. I'm so sad for her. Were her wings as beautiful as yours?"

Lysander nodded. "Oh yes. The crazy bastard still keeps them in a cage somewhere in his castle, or so I heard through the court gossip over the years."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, it is. But not all humans are as kind as you, my love," Lysander said. He snapped his fingers after getting dressed, and his wings appeared again. "Come, let me fly you back to your Aunt's cottage."

Aurora fixed her long golden hair, and the pleats in her outer gown. She let Lysander pick her up bridal style, and they made it to the cottage in record time, but when he tried to step into the clearing, there was a shimmer in the air, similar to a heat shimmer on a hot road, and Lysander frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked, not knowing what was happening. "Why are you angry?"

Lysander looked at her, and shook his head, grinning. "The light fae who live here are weak magically. I can easily get through it, but I think they didn't intend one of their darker kin to be lingering around. It's a stupid notion, because they live so close to my mother's kingdom, but it is no matter. They won't keep you from me, I can assure you."

Aurora watched Lysander wave his hands, and there seemed to be an electric crackling in the air, as he summoned blue fire from his hands. He intoned a phrase in a dark, but lilting language she couldn't understand. He made a slicing motion, and Lysander grinned sardonically.

"That should do the trick," He chuckled. "I would hate to fight these fae, but light fae are stupid for the most part. More emotions than common sense."

He stepped forward, and he emerged on the other side. Aurora followed, taking his hand in hers. The moon was high up in the sky, and Lysander stopped just at the clearing, just beyond the sight of whoever was inside the house.

"I have to leave you here," Lysander said. "But I will try to come to see you again, sweetheart."

"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Saving me. Making me yours."

Lysander bowed, and kissed her softly. "Oh no, you honor me, my love. I will see you soon, my Princess, I promise."

Aurora blushed. "I know, I will hold you to that."

🌹-----

They parted, and Aurora went into the cottage. There was a lovely blue gown laying on one of the dining room chair, and a really botched birthday cake sat on the table.

Aurora dipped a finger into the blueberry frosting. It tasted good, but the cake looked dreadful, because her Aunts were terrible cooks.

Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday!"

Aurora jumped back, startled. "Oh! Oh, my goodness! You guys startled me! What is all of this?"

Flora gushed, "Well, it's your birthday, sweetie pie! You're turning eighteen today, and we have some wonderful news for you."

Fauna, who was the most shrewd of her sisters, looked out the window, and gasped in alarm. "The...the ward is down. Look!"

The other two sisters looked out, and to Aurora, the forests surrounding the cottage looked fine. "Do you think it's d-dark fae?" Merryweather stammered. "I...after Maleficent--"

"Shut _up_ , Merry!" Fauna growled. "Aurora doesn't need to know about that. Or about Maleficent's evil, cruel son."

Aurora crossed her arms, and played dumb. "He wouldn't happened to be named Lysander would he? Long black hair? Golden eyes? Beautiful, droolworthy body?"

All three of her Aunts turned to stare at her in shock. Fauna narrowed her eyes. "And how _exactly_ do you know Prince Lysander of the dark fae kingdom?"

"If you slept with him--"

"I did!" Aurora blurted out. "And he was angry that you put up some kind of...of barrier thingy around the cottage. He's my husband."

"Aurora!" All sisters shouted.

Merryweather waved her hands over Aurora and she drew back in alarm. "She...he _claimed_ her. He did the entire ritual of sharing his blood with her to make her his completely."

Fauna slapped Aurora across the face, hard. "You lowly slut! Do you have any idea what you have done, binding yourself to such an evil man?! Do you?!"

Aurora had had enough! She ran upstairs to her bedroom, and cried for a very long time. She had no clue that at that moment, she was being watched by Diaval from her window, and as the exiled Princess cried her heartbreak out, the stately black raven took flight, and reported on what he had seen to Queen Maleficent, knowing full well that his Queen would not take this news well, but that was his job, and he would do it, no matter the cost...


	5. Diaval Makes His Report

Diaval

The throne room was cold and intimidating at the best of times, but this was taking things to a whole new level, in his mind. Maleficent, for all of her protective love for her son, would be enraged by this news. Not only did Prince Lysander allow a human female into the dark fae kingdom unchallenged, but he had also taken the young maiden for his wife.

He had watched from above in a tree above the sacred standing stones, the very intimate act of the Prince making her his. Her name was Aurora, but beyond that, he had no notion of who the girl could be. But it did not matter if she was a milk maid, the Prince had done the blood exchange, and they were forever bound as a married, mated pair for life.

Queen Maleficent was arguing with her soldiers, and her rage was terrible to behold, indeed. "...What do you mean that you cannot locate Princess Aurora?! I want that little bitch found and brought to me! I want to see Stefan's face when I plunge my dagger into his only child's heart!"

"But...but your majesty...we...we've been looking in every cradle..." A soldier whimpered.

A look of incredulous rage flashed in her green, golden eyes. Then she laughed. The soldiers foolishly laughed along with their Queen. Then she lifted up her staff, and began attack them, cursing them out.

When the goblin soldiers vacated the throne room, Maleficent noticed him for the first time. She sagged in her throne, and pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was nursing a migraine.

"Please tell me you made better progress than the goblins," Maleficent said wearily.

Diaval approached her warily. In her current state, she was liable to do anything. "Yes, my Queen. I shadowed Prince Lysander's steps as you commanded and..." He licked his dry lips.

Maleficent sighed. "Do go on, Diaval. I promise that I will not attack you, you are just my messenger, after all."

"Yes, well," Diaval continued. "A human maid with golden hair, and ruby lips fell into our realm. The Prince brought her to the castle, and had the royal healers heal her. He flew her to the sacred standing stones, and I watched him do the bonding ritual, and...and they shared marital intimacies, and..."

"Silence!" Maleficent snapped. "I have heard enough. Did you witness them exchange blood?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"My gods. Summon my son here, I will question him myself," Maleficent said, her tone almost sad. "I want to hear the truth from his lips that he soiled himself with Princess Aurora."

"Are you certain that this girl is the Princess?" Diaval asked. He thought that his Queen's obsession with her revenge against King Stefan was bordering on insanity.

Maleficent's eyes flashed with wrath. "Oh yes, she is. I have no doubt on that score. But I will make sure that my son never sees his precious human wife again. Mark my words."

Maleficent dismissed him, and Diaval left. He had a duty to his Queen, she had saved him once upon a time, from cruel humans. He had sworn his life to her cause, but Lysander was also his friend. Maybe the only friend he had in this court. He chose to warn Lysander, and when he did, the elite guards had already caught on to his scheme.

Lysander fought, his movements fierce and graceful, but in the end, he was overpowered, they both were, and both of them were taken before Queen Maleficent as a result. He had no idea what the Queen would do to either of them, but one thing was for sure: it would not pan out well for either of them. He only prayed that he was able to reason with Maleficent in the end, before she did something that she would live to regret over time...


	6. The Curse Takes Hold

Aurora

After two hours of crying out her sorrows, and hearing the truth of her parentage at last, she knew that she had to not only meet her parents, but never see Lysander again. Her dark Prince, her love! Whatever would become of him? She did not know, but she had a terrible feeling that he was in danger, and there was no way that she could help him.

Merryweather was weaving at her spinning wheel, and she wanted to help. But Merryweather being who she was was not smart enough to catch on that maybe, just maybe, having the Princess around a spinning wheel was the best idea.

Nevertheless, when Aurora took over for Merryweather while her Aunt went out into the herbal garden to harvest rosemary, Aurora reached for more thread, and her right index finger touched the needle. Blood welled up from her finger, but Aurora did not have time to call out for help.

No, she felt her vision blacken to nothing, and she fell into a boneless heap on the floor of the cottage. By the time the three fairies found the Princess, the curse that Queen Maleficent placed on her eighteen years ago told hold, and nothing but True Love's Kiss could revive her to her previous state.

But there was nothing for it, Queen Katherine and King Stefan had to be told about their daughter. So it was, that the three light fae transported Princess Aurora back to her kingdom, and Prince Phillip was informed that his future bride would not be marrying him, after all. It was, indeed, a very sad day for everyone, but the one fairy that felt the most regret was Merryweather herself. She had a Princess's blood on her hands, after all, and there was nothing that could redeem her, nothing at all...


	7. The Dark Prince's Reckoning

Lysander

A month passed in one of the fetid little dungeon cells under the castle before Queen Maleficent summoned the Prince to answer for his crimes. Prince Lysander looked tired, and pale, very pale. The guards were not kind to him, and beat him regularly. Only his hearty constitution kept him from weakening completely under the lash, or dying of starvation, because they fed him very little in the way of sustenance.

When Maleficent saw her son in such a dejected state, the part of her that loved him as a mother, was heartbroken by this pale shadow of her strong, handsome son. She closed her eyes for a moment, and a tear leaked out from her eye. But she had to harden her heart.

Lysander felt the iron shackles burn and chafe at his wrists as he was dragged before his mother. The throne sat on a dais thirty feet off the ground, and gave the impression that the King and Queen of the dark fae were the most powerful fairies in the room. Dark crystals were carved into the chair of the Queen, and the one to his mother's left was reserved for the King, naturally. She sat in her throne, her back stiff and perfectly erect, her black robes of state flowing around her.

Lysander was shoved to his knees before his mother, and the court began shouting insults at him, and calling him a "human fucker," "Filthy blood traitor," and other less savory things. Lysander ignored them all.

The Queen ranged her staff down with a loud bang, which immediately silenced the assembly.

"Prince Lysander, you are charged with the crimes of giving aid and comfort to an enemy interloper in our lands," Queen Maleficent declared in ringing tones. "But also, engaging with this human female our ancient ritual of marital bonds by exchanging blood with her, and taking her virtue as a result. What say you to these most grievous charges against you?"

Lysander looked around the court around him. A court that he has known since early childhood. He felt nothing but disgust for them now. How could they not see that they had gained so much strength and power from breeding with the humans? Still, he could not help that he fell in love with one of them, and she loved him just as deeply.

He then looked up at his mother, and he knew it was no surprise that he would get no sympathy from her.

He looked up into his mother's eyes, and said boldly, "Guilty as charged."

His mother's reaction was predictable, and tiresome. "You...You ungrateful, spoiled brat! I gave you everything a Prince could want. The world was laid at your feet. And this is how you repay me? Marrying the diseased blood of that bastard King Stefan?! I won't have it, I tell you! I won't!" She stamped her foot.

Lysander's eyes widened. Aurora was a Princess?! His social equal? This was news! But it did explain his mother's vitriol towards his choice of bride. It did not matter. Aurora was fully his social equal, not the beautiful peasant he thought her to be upon meeting her.

Lysander laughed. "Need I remind you, mother, that due to Aurora being a Princess, she is my social equal? I would even argue that by marrying her, we secured control of a prosperous kingdom in the human realm. Who the fuck cares that she was born a human? My blood runs through her veins now, and she has our longevity of years. Our children will be half fae, and inherit our unique gifts.

"We have bred with the humans for centuries, and look how tall, how powerful we have become! Light fae cannot use magic without wands, and they are short, shorter than dwarves even. Oh sure, they can use glamors to appear human, but they will never be as strong as us and--"

"They are nothing but animals!" Maleficent shouted. "They have killed us, destroyed our clans, and plundered our lands for resources. Even the magically inclined among them have stripped our sacred trees to make their wands! And yet, you bred with one of them. Why would you do this, Lysander? Have you no shame?!"

Lysander knew that he should feel some notion of shame. But for some reason, he did not. He loved Aurora too much to give up on her.

The dark fae Prince shook his head. "No, mother. I feel no shame in this. I love my wife, and I received no rejection from the gods when I lay with Princess Aurora in the sacred standing stones. None. They accepted our union, and let us mate unchallenged. So who is more in the wrong? Me and my bride, or our gods for allowing us the right to complete the ritual?"

There was some murmurs to this. The Lords then announced that they needed time to discuss what the verdict should be concerning the Prince's fate. Lysander felt a small burst of hope bloom in his chest. He had heard that his grandfather had been a gifted orator, as well as King. His father, not so much, but then again, he was more of a warrior then leader.

"Very well," Queen Maleficent said, "You have four hours to come to a satisfactory verdict that pleases us. Take the prisoner back to his cell until you return from the privy council chambers with your sentence."

Lysander was dragged back to his cell. He felt that he did the best that he could do. But what if it wasn't enough? What if they sentenced him to death? He would never his wife again. He had to stay alive, to fight for her sake alone...

🌹-----

Three Hours Later....

Maleficent

She watched her son being dragged back into the throne room. The curse had just taken hold of Princess Aurora, and so her need for revenge was complete. But when the Lords called for her to execute her only son, she killed them in return. Blood coated the floors and walls, and the Queen sagged in her throne, weary to the bone. Oh yes, it had been a most trying day for her, indeed.

She would banish her son, and force him to live in the human realm. She had debated on using an iron chain to take Lysander's wings from him, but no, she would not repeat Stefan's grievous sin against her by being so cruel. No, he would leave the dark fae realm until the news came to her that King Stefan was dead and rotting in the ground where he belonged.

Her son looked around the massacre around him, and he asked, "What happened to the rest of the Lords?"

"I killed them, because they wanted you dead," Maleficent said, wearily. "As much as I am greatly displeased with your actions, my son, I can be rest assured that the curse I laid upon your blushing bride has come to pass. You will never see Princess Aurora again, and until King Stefan is lying in his grave, you will be banished from this kingdom for your treason. Be fortunate I do not kill you. Now, please leave my presence, traitor, you are no longer welcome in this realm any more. Farewell."

Lysander closed his eyes, and tears streamed his cheeks. He approached his mother, and at first, he did not think that she would let him approach her. But she hugged him tight, and kissed his cheek. After a minute, she shoved him away from her, and Lysander had no choice but to leave the castle after he packed his personal effects.

When his bedroom was bare, the dark Prince took one last look at his bedchambers, and said a silent farewell to his home since birth. The guards escorted him to the edge of the thorn wall, and Diaval shifted into his human form.

"I...I'm sorry, my Prince," Diaval stammered. "I did it for the realm."

Lysander glared at the shapeshifter raven, and said, "No, you're not sorry, Diaval. You could have kept your mouth shut about spying on me. But no. I hope my mother's snatch is worth losing a good friendship, Di. Goodbye."

Lysander stepped through the thorn wall, and into the human realm. He would not return for many, many years...


	8. A Queen's Sorrow

Queen Catherine

The beautiful blonde Queen sat by her daughter's bedside for three weeks, and not even her husband, the King could get her to move from her child's bedside. The last time she had seen Aurora was when she was a baby. But now, her child was locked in an ageless, deathlike sleep. True Love's Kiss. Was there even such a thing? She did not think it likely.

There was a knock at the door, and the Queen said, "Come in."

Prince Phillip entered the room. His short brown hair hinted in the light of the candles. He looked down on the sleeping Princess, and said, "She's so beautiful, Your Grace. Why on Earth would the fae be so cruel as to curse her?"

Queen Catherine looked up at this handsome young man. He had been betrothed to her daughter when they were both babies, but had never met until this moment. She felt bad for this boy, but it was clear that he fancied her Aurora.

"Would you mind trying to kiss her?" She asked. "They say that True Love's Kiss is the only thing that can awaken her."

Prince Phillip nodded. "Okay, I will give it a shot. But if it doesn't work, please don't give up hope, Your Grace."

The Queen nodded. "Just do it, please."

Prince Phillip leaned over the Princess, and he caressed her cheek. He pressed his lips against hers, but of course, nothing happened. The Princess continued to sleep, still engulfed in the curse.

Phillip pulled back, and stood. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I tried, I really tried."

"I know. I will find others. Now, please leave me be," Queen Catherine said.

Phillip left, and the Queen was left free to cry. Her daughter, her only child, was cursed, and there was nothing that she could do to free her child of this curse.

She smoothed out Aurora's hair, and brushed it until it shone like gold. She decided to go off to bed. But then, she heard a glass case rattling. Curious as to what the noise was, she crept up the stairs in the direction of the noise. She opened the door to a room that she knew was not used very much in the castle. There was an air of neglect about the place, and melancholy as well. The glass case stood in pride of place, and within the case was a pair of black wings.

At first, she did not know why her husband Stefan would keep such a beautiful pair of black angel wings in an abandoned storage room. Then she spotted a rusted iron chain beside it. There was blood on the chain links.

Dread dropped into the pit of her stomach. Stefan ripped these wings from Queen Maleficent's back! Wings were everything to a fae, light or dark, Fauna, the light fairy, taught her this once.

"Oh God," Catherine sobbed. "You poor, poor woman."

A plan was born in the Queen's mind. Maybe, just maybe, if she did this one act of kindness and returned Maleficent's wings to her, then she would consent to lift the curse from her child. All she had to do was appeal to the dark fae's instincts as a mother. Did she not have a son herself?

When she mentioned it to the three light fairies, a week later, they were horrified that she would even consider this plan.

"My Queen," Fauna said carefully, "Maleficent is dangerous! If you give her back her wings, she will become more powerful than ever before. She will want to destroy King Stefan."

"I don't care!" Catherine snapped, smashing her tea cup in her rage. "Stefan is an abusive monster, and a monster to his own people! I just want my little girl safe and sound, and free of this curse."

Merryweather sighed, and said sadly, "If there is anyone that can remove the curse, it is the Prince."

But the Queen shook her head in despair. "I...I tried. Prince Phillip's kiss did nothing. Other Lords and Princes have tried."

"No, not him. _Him,"_ Merryweather insisted firmly.

Merryweather's other two sisters looked at her with horror. "Oh Merry, you cannot mean Lysander. He's...They say he is just as dark and evil as his mother. You _cannot_ tell me that Prince Lysander would be able to break this curse."

Merryweather shook her head. "I saw him with her the day of Aurora's birthday. I watched him kiss her, and you didn't see the magical signature around her."

"He cannot have done that!" The sisters gasped in shock. "It would be forbidden! It is forbidden for light fae as well!"

For the first time, Merryweather waa truly angry. Even the petty fight over whether Aurora's dress should be pink or blue paled in comparison. "AND I AM TELLING YOU THAT HE MARRIED HER! I SAW THE BONDING MAGIC SURROUNDING HER!!"

Even the Queen was shocked. "Why is...Are you sure that this fae is her true husband? What is involved?"

Flora explained what the ritual entailed, and it involved the sharing of blood, sex, and they had to lay in a sacred in a standing stone circle for the old gods to accept and bless their union.

"Oh, my!" Catherine blushed. "I would imagine that this bond is for life?"

"Yes," Fauna said quietly. "Which is why it is forbidden among the fae to do this with humans. Humans would gain a fae's length of years, you understand, and children of such unions would be powerful, indeed. It's why dark fae are stronger than us light fae."

"Then he is our only hope," Queen Catherine decided. "Where can he be found?"

"We will find him for you, Your Grace," Fauna decided. Her sisters started to protest. "No! He is the only one who can free her, and you will present the wings to Queen Maleficent. Just, please be careful, she is very dangerous, Maleficent."

A steely determination flashed in Queen Catherine's blue eyes. "Oh, I know. But we both hate King Stefan and she can free me of him. Maybe we can cleanse this land of his evil at long last."

The three light fairies begrudgingly agreed, and so it was, that Queen Catherine had the fairies bring the glass wing case, and she brought Prince Phillip with as protection against the dark fae. She didn't know if her efforts would bring about peace, but she was willing to do whatever it took to get Aurora back, and if that meant an alliance with the dark fae, then she would do it. Little did she know that it would take five years before she found Prince Lysander himself, or that during this time, Maleficent cursed the castle with thorns to surround it in order to impede their progress back to the castle...


	9. The Two Queens Meet

Catherine

The thorn wall loomed before the motley assembly of a Queen, three light fae, and a rival human Prince who was caught in the middle of it all. Queen Catherine looked at the thorn wall with dismay. How in the world would they be able to get through these walls to see Queen Maleficent? She honestly did not know. But she was terrified of this dark fae woman. She had only had one encounter with the dark fae Queen, and that was when she placed the curse on her daughter.

Maleficent had been a force to be reckoned with, but she didn't feel like the hatred the woman felt was towards her. Phillip touched her shoulder, bringing her to the here and now.

"Guards are up ahead," He whispered, drawing her attention to twelve winged soldiers, dressed in shining black armor.

Phillip drew his sword. "We aren't here to fight," He declared. "We are here to treat with your Queen."

One of them flew down to their level, and he was a tall, burly dark fae, and his yellow eyes narrowed with suspicion. "We? If you've got authority, boy, I suggest you present your papers, or be gone. We do not take kindly to uninvited guests."

Catherine boldly stepped forward. "Sir. I am Queen Catherine, King Stefan's Queen. I have come to deliver your Queen's wings, and to speak with her, that is all."

The guard loomed over her, and said, "Present your wrist for identification purposes."

"That's cruel!" Fauna protested. "In the light fae realm, we never ask for blood identification."

The guard laughed coldly. "Yeah? Well, you're not in the light fae realm, missy. And unless you're one of us, you don't get in here without the blood. Got it?"

Catherine placed a hand on Fauna's shoulder. "It's alright, Fauna. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to gain entrance to see Maleficent."

"But my Queen, it's not safe--"

"I suppose you would prefer Aurora to sleep forever in the curse, is that it?" Phillip cut in. "Go ahead, Your Grace. I will cut any of these men down if they harm you."

The guards tittered at that. "He's a handsome lad," The first guard mocked. "Our Queen likes handsome lads. Or are you of a mind for the other kind of lovin'?"

Prince Phillip chuckled. "Sometimes. Get me drunk enough, and we'll find out."

The guard stroked Phillip's cheek idly, and said, "Well, get on with it, and ID them, we haven't got all day."

The group had their fingers pricked, and their blood tasted. When the guards were satisfied that they were who they claimed to be, the thorns moved aside, and the wing case was picked up by some other guards on the other side. Everyone was blindfolded, and the blindfolds were not removed until they were made to kneel before Queen Maleficent herself...

🌹-----

When Queen Catherine could see again, she saw that she was kneeling in a very opulent throne room with black and silver marble everywhere she looked. Dark fae dressed in rich fabrics populated the hall, and they all looked very intimidating and beautiful at the same time to the human Queen.

Upon a black crystal throne, on a high dais, with a raven perched on her right shoulder, sat Maleficent herself.

"Rise, Queen Catherine," Maleficent called out. "I would know the cause for bringing three light fairies into my realm, and this handsome lad. Tell me, is he yours?"

Catherine stood, and curtsied. "No, he is Prince Phillip. He was betrothed to my daughter, Princess Aurora, at birth. But because of the actions of your son--"

"My son has been banished for his crimes," Maleficent said curtly. "So, if you were considering asking Lysander for his help, I must disappoint you. Now, why have you travelled all this way? Surely, it cannot be because you want me to take pity on your husband."

"I have come to ask, as a mother yourself," Queen Catherine said, with more confidence than she felt, "To please lift this curse you have laid on my daughter. I see that your quarrel is with my husband. Why did you punish Aurora? She was an innocent in all of this. A baby. She was--"

"A part of Stefan!" Maleficent shouted. Her magic flared to life around her briefly in her anger. "He stole my virtue, my wings! He claimed that he loved me, and swore that I was always his. But then, he craved power, more than I had to offer, so he usurped the throne from King Peter, who was..."

"My Great-Uncle," Prince Phillip said in an astonished tone of voice. "I'm sorry, for speaking out of turn, Your Grace, but this marriage alliance between Stefan's kingdom and my father King Henry, was meant to smooth over these deep divides."

Maleficent laughed. "You're a charming lad. Yes, Stefan has been cruel to all of us." Maleficent glanced at Prince Phillip, and returned her attention to Catherine. "But I imagine to you, most of all, Queen Catherine. Tell me, if I recall my son back here to help you, what will you give me, besides this lad, for my assistance?"

The guards unveiled the glass box with the wings inside of it. A tear ran down Maleficent's cheek. "My...my wings," She said, in awe. "Guards, unlock the case."

The guards obeyed, and as soon as the case was opened, the black wings flew out, and a green green magic flared out around Queen Maleficent as her big, black wings reattached themselves to her back. She flexed her wings, and the court cheered with joy.

She flew towards them, and landed smoothly. Catherine looked with awe at this fearsome Queen who was filled with such joy, and happiness that it humbled her. Maleficent folded her wings tight to her body, and approached Prince Phillip.

She caressed his cheek. "Mmm. Charming boy. Perhaps, you and I can come to some kind of arrangement? I accept your gift, Queen Catherine. I already have a lover myself, but I had heard that two can be fun."

Catherine realized what was happening, and blushed. "Wait, you mean to keep him as a prisoner?"

Maleficent shrugged. "Oh goodness, no. He will be my pet, my lady. Please tell me that you have not heard of such a thing. Kings have their lovers all the time at court, why should we not as Queens?"

Catherine swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I...Because a King would execute his Queen for high treason and--"

The court laughed politely. "What utter nonsense!" Maleficent chuckled, smiling. "If my husband were still alive, and I fancied another Lord, he would allow it, because dark fae do not punish passion. The magic of the marital bonds placed on me would prevent any but his children to take root in my womb, so there is no...sin, as you humans call it, only pleasure. Now, this Phillip I will accept as one of my pets. Diaval!"

The raven that had been perched on her throne, materialized into a handsome, dark haired young man. Maleficent kissed him softly. "Di, my pet. Do show my new pet Prince where his bedchamber will be."

Phillip protested. "But...but my father will hear of this!"

"Will he, my pet?" Maleficent teased lightly. "I doubt it. Now, you could go back to living in his shadow, and waiting until Henry dies of food, drink, or whores, or...you can be my pet and service me whenever I have time to devote to you, your choice."

Phillip looked torn between loyalty to his father, and Queen Catherine. Catherine said, "If it's what you want, Phillip, I won't stand in your way."

The young Prince nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll be your pet, I guess."

Maleficent kissed Phillip, and he melted at her touch. When she released him, Catherine felt slightly jealous of the scene. When was the last time Stefan showed her that much affection? The answer was the night Aurora was conceived, and after that night, he never touched her again.

The raven shapeshifter led Prince Phillip away, and Maleficent said, "Guards, kindly escort the light fae out of this realm. Do inform King Stefan that his wife has chosen to broker a peace with us, and will remain here as our honored guest."

The guards obeyed, and when they were left alone, the two Queens spoke privately over dinner. Catherine explained about her abusive situation, and Maleficent patted her hands gently.

"I knew of some of your plight, my lady," Maleficent said kindly. "But not to the full extent. I am very sorry for your daughter, but only my son can free her of the curse, because he married her against my wishes."

Catherine nodded, sadly. "Do you know where he is?"

Maleficent sighed. "The last Diaval saw of him, he was in Paris, drinking and womanizing. Thank the gods, the marital bonds render him infertile, save for Aurora. You can't imagine the overpopulation problems there were before the fertility and disease blocks were placed into the magic of binding."

Catherine blushed. "I...No, I could not imagine. But I must confess to needing some companionship tonight. Stefan has not touched me in some time, and when he did, he was rough, and cruel."

Maleficent nodded, grinning. "Yes, he was with me too. But I have many pets. How many men would you like?"

"Y-you mean I can have more than one?" Catherine asked curiously. "I...I have only had it one way."

Maleficent rose, and she gestured for her to follow. Catherine did, and she followed the dark fae Queen into her harem of pleasure and delights she has never known before as a Queen and a woman...


	10. The Harem

Catherine

Queen Maleficent led the human Queen into a very opulent, tasteful area where many dark fae high ranking ladies were being pleasured, sometimes by more than one man at once, on plush, Middle Eastern styled couches. Sweet smelling incense was burning in several sconces placed about the room. But as soon as Maleficent arrived, the entire room fell quiet, and waited on baited breath for what their Queen wished of them.

"Ladies, pets," Maleficent announced. "This is Queen Catherine, my honored guest. Do extend to her our most gracious courtesies. Pets, stand to."

All of the male dark fae lined up, and Catherine was quite surprised how handsome each of them were. But there was one towards the end with silvery black wavy hair and sapphire eyes that caught her eye.

"What is his name?"

Maleficent grinned. "Gaius. Now, I have my own pets to entertain. Have fun, my lady. Don't wear our guest out too much, my pets."

Catherine wanted to protest, but as Maleficent was leaving, she felt a blindfold go over her eyes, and she was being led over to a plushy bed. Her wrists were being tied above her head, and she felt one pair of lips suckle her nipples as her dress was removed. Another pair of hands spread her legs, and Catherine felt two fingers slip inside of her pussy and began to thrust rhymically in and out of her slit.

"Oh, God..." Catherine moaned. One of them kissed her slowly, passionately, and she had never in her life been kissed this way, nor been touched so intimately. One of them untied her blindfold, and she saw a dark haired one between her legs. He was working his fingers in and out of her, and he teased her clit with his mouth. Her entire body shuddered and shook, and then she nearly blacked out as an overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over her in waves as she climaxed.

"Shhh," A silver haired fae soothed. "Let it go, that's it. Now, which of us would you like inside of you?"

Catherine indicated her head towards the black silver haired one that Maleficent called Gaius. He grinned knowingly, and crawled towards her. He kissed up her thighs, and stroked himself before he entered her. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist as he filled her, stretching her in such a delicious way that it brought tears to her eyes. Her lover began to move inside of her, slowly at first, but then he switched her legs to put her feet on his shoulders, and then he was pounding in and out of her. Another dark fae, the silver haired one, began kissing her passionately, while her lover was busy pounding her into the couch.

Her wrists were untied, and Gaius sat her on his lap, and she stroked his cheek, and he said, "You're lovely, my lady."

"So are you, sir."

Gaius smiled softly, and he said, "Get on all fours. I want to try something."

She obeyed, and he kissed along her back as he slid inside of her from behind. He circled her clit as he pounded in and out of her, making her cum again. He followed soon after, and immediately withdrew out of her.

Her lovers then bathed and dressed her, putting sweet smelling oils on her before she left to go upstairs after she was dressed. "My lady, wait," Gaius said, following her.

He wore fine court robes, but it was his wings that intrigued her, as well as his horns. Catherine faced him, and said, "I want to go to my rooms, but this castle is larger than I imagined."

He nodded. "Normally, my Queen would not allow guests to the harem to leave. But since you are a Queen yourself, Queen Maleficent is allowing you more levity."

"And how did you get to be one of her...pets?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I supported Prince Lysander's decision to marry his human Princess. I was a privy counselor in the Queen's service. But she grew enraged with me, and rather than killing me, she downgraded me from respected Lord to one of her pets."

Catherine blushed, as he led her down a corridor. "You're...you're very good. No man has touched me the way you have, and my husband simply cannot be bothered to attend to what I want in the bedroom."

They reached her bedchambers, and he kissed her hand, bowing regally. "I am very sorry to hear of your troubles, my lady," Gaius said politely. "Good night."

"Good night, my Lord."

Queen Catherine went to bed, and stayed for two months in the dark fae realm. But her biggest struggle was trying to get Prince Lysander to fight Queen Maleficent in order to free the Princess Aurora at last from her curse at long last...


	11. Drowning Sorrows

Lysander

How long had it been since he had last seen his Aurora? Touched her? Kissed her sweet, perfect mouth? Felt her surrender to his tender touches as he made love to her? The answer was too long.

He saw the mortal Queen in disguise ask around the sex club he was working at if they could locate him. He had his mask on, and his wings were made invisible, so no one knew that he was a dark fae.

"Sander," The brothel madam said in her strident voice. "There is a noblewoman asking for you. She said she wants to see 'the full package,' if you know what I mean, dear?"

Lysander grinned. "Oh oui, definitely. Merci, Marie."

"Good. I have her in the red room," Marie, his middle-aged employer for five years, announced. She used to be pretty with her rich, curly auburn hair, and blue eyes. But now, drug use, and syphilis have rendered her pock marked, and ugly. But the lady had a heart of gold underneath it all.

Lysander ascended the stairs of the brothel, and he found Queen Catherine sitting on the plush round bed he has dominated more than a few born noblewomen in his time at this brothel.

He locked the door behind him. "What do you want, mortal Queen? Speak quickly, I am in high demand at this club."

Catherine's eyes widened at that in shock. "I...I was told through my fae friends that you were exiled to the human realm, and--"

"And what of it?" Lysander snapped. "I cannot go near my wife, my mother made sure of that, so I fail to see how I am able to go free Aurora from this curse my mother laid upon her."

He could sense that it was absolutely killing this Queen to swallow her pride and ask for help, and from a man at that.

Tears filled her eyes, and she knelt before him. "Please, my Lord. _Please_ help me...Lysander. You are the only one who can break the curse. True Love's Kiss, that is what your mother mentioned was the only way that my daughter would wake up from this ageless sleep-like death she is under."

Lysander paced the room, and made his wings and horns appear. Predictably, she was terrified of what she saw. He didn't have to employ telepathy to figure out what was on her mind: my daughter is married to a veritable monster. He scowled at her.

He forced her to look at him, by lifting her chin. "That's right, I'm a fucking monster," Lysander spat. "Go ahead and say it. I am _not_ one of my mother's 'pets,' and will docilely do as you bid at the snap of your dainty fingers. But I will free my wife, for her. I don't give a damn about you, madam."

Queen Catherine slapped his hand away, anger flashing in her blue eyes. "No, I can see that you don't. But has it occurred to you that I am family and--"

"Silence! I will not hear of your supposed relation to me, Catherine," He sneered. "When Aurora became mine, she severed her blood ties to you; that is the law of the fae, madam. Now, we will leave out the front door. But first, you have to look like I thoroughly ravished you."

Color bloomed in the Queen's cheeks at his scandalous words. Lysander laughed. "Relax, Mother Superior. I wouldn't dare fuck you. But here, let me fix it so that I did."

Lysander ripped at her dress, and Catherine tried not to scream, but he could swear that she shivered at his touch. For the fun of it, he scanned her thoughts. An orgy with his mother's pets, yep, no wonder she liked him touching her. He finished by running a thumb across her lips, smearing her faint glossy lipstick. He kissed her chastely.

"There, you look thoroughly shagged by me," Lysander reported. "Now, for my things."

He quickly packed up what personal effects he had, and shrunk them down to fit in his knapsack on his belt.   
When he was done, he armed himself with his daggers.

The Queen watched him pack and asked, "How in the world does all of your things fit into that small pack on your belt?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Magic. I assume your light fae friends are with you. I can smell their rotting scent on you from a mile away."

"They didn't want to come inside this house of ill repute," Catherine explained. "And I wouldn't have come if you had more gainful employment."

"Spare me your human morality," Lysander laughed. "You enjoyed my mother's pets, and they are just as dark as I am with the wings, horns...all of it."

Catherine blushed. "You...you mean...down there?"

"Oh yes. But too bad you won't see it any time soon," Lysander feigned a scolding tone. "Go find your _friends_ , and I will explain to Madame Marie what is happening."

She ran away like a frightened mouse. He explained the situation to Marie, and she understood. She was the only mortal he ever revealed his true self to, and now Aurora's mother. Whatever. He could care less if she was scared of him, it would make things easier between them if she wasn't trying to jump his bones every five seconds.

He kissed a few lingering ladies as he left the brothel for the last time...hopefully. He eyed the three light fae with distaste. Ugh, they smelled terrible, but then again, he no doubt smelled terrible to them as well.

"Well, you do look just like the Queen," Fauna sneered. "I didn't think Maleficent would dare risk marring her perfect waist with a child."

Lysander laughed, "Yes well, not all of us fae males sparkle like glitter, and smell worse than the ladies in the brothel we just emerged from."

Merryweather retorted, "At least they're nice, unlike you dark blood drinkers."

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Debatable. Oh, and for your information, dark fae only drink blood on the full moon, or to bind ourselves to their destined mate. Now, let's get out of Paris."

Queen Catherine looked confused then. Lysander explained, "Well, do you want me to fly you there? Or these whelps? I assure you that I am far stronger flyer than rider any day of the week."

She looked from her light fae friends to him, and decided on him. He picked her up, and took flight. She buried her face in his right shoulder, and as the miles drew closer and closer, Lysander thought, _I am coming for you, Aurora. Please stay alive for me, my love. I love you so much..._


	12. The Cursed Kingdom

The kingdom of the Sleeping Princess was known far and wide in recent years as to be impregnable. Great thorns similar to the thorns that kept the dark fae realm kept outsiders out of the kingdom, and the prize that lay within: Sleeping Beauty herself...

🌹----

Lysander

The dark fae Prince took to the air, and surveyed the castle from the air. He could not fly inside the castle, that much was clear. No, he would have to battle whatever fucked up creature was borne out of his mother's magic to keep him from his bride.

He landed softly, and Queen Catherine dismounted her horse, and met him. "Can you fly in?" She demanded.

"I can't," He said, shaking his head. "If my wings or skin touch that iron, it will burn me. Same with you, fairies."

The three light fae looked resigned. "Well, are you going in alone, or--"

"I'm going in with you," The Queen said, a look of fierce determination flashing in her blue eyes. "My deranged husband is still inside the castle. My business is with him. Do you understand?"

Lysander grinned. "Sure. Come on, let's head on, inside. Stay beside me, and try to keep up, I don't intend to have your blood on my hands...mom."

Catherine grinned. "Whatever. We shall see if you deserve the right to call me that. Just free my daughter from the curse, that is all that I ask."

Lysander nodded, understanding, unsheathing his fighting daggers. He handed one to her. "Don't under any circumstances touch that blade, my lady. You will die of the poison I coated that blade with. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Let's go."

He had to do some very advanced fae magic to get through the borders, but when he did, he was met with a flaming minotaur.

Catherine and the fairies helped, and it took a great deal of fighting on the part of them all to destroy the beast. They met with other dangers, one more dangerous than the last.

But the last, most terrible one, was Queen Maleficent herself as she turned into a huge black dragon. Lysander snarled, and changed into one himself.

Both black dragons took to the air, flying high over the castle as they shot flames and magic at one another.

"Don't resist any more, my son," Maleficent said in his mind, her voice almost sad. "If you would only give up this foolish quest I will welcome you back into the fold. You can marry--"

"SILENCE! Aurora is my wife! I would die for her!" Lysander protested.

Maleficent snarled back. "So be it, traitor."

She flew towards him, and they began clawing at one another as they tried to overpower each other. But Lysander, being the younger, stronger male dragon, was able to overpower his mother, and he hurled his mother into the iron thorns. She tried to fly out of them, but her body was pierced over and over by the thorns, and so her body incinerated itself from within.

The thorns disappeared immediately, and the castle, and all of the grounds around them, were restored to their former glory and beauty. Lysander changed back into his dark fae form, and he ignored his travelling companions. He followed his bond with his beloved, and it sent him to a high tower room.

There, lying underneath a midnight blue canopy, four poster bed, dressed in an elegant sky blue gown lay Princess Aurora. Prince Lysander was struck dumb once again by his love for her.

He sat on the edge of her bed, and lowered his head to press his lips against her cold, lifeless ones. At first, there was no warmth, no warmth to her body, but then he felt her lips move underneath his, and he took this advantage to lightly dip his tongue into her mouth, and caress her lips once last time before drawing away.

Aurora was smiling up at him, tears standing in her eyes. "Lysander. I knew you would come for me. I just _knew_ it."

He caressed his wife's cheek. "I know, my love. But I'm here now, and I am never leaving your side again."

"Thank God," Aurora chuckled. "Where is my mother?"

There was movement on the other side of the door, and Aurora's mother burst through. She had blood coating her once fine gown. She handed her borrowed dagger over, and he holstered it in his belt. He watched the mother and daughter share a tender mother-daughter reunion.

He joined in after a while, and so it was that a family and two kingdoms formed in that same miraculous night...


	13. Rededication

Forty years have elapsed since the King and Queen arrived at the sacred circle to rededicate their bonds to one another. All of their half fae children have grown up, and have made prosperous, powerful matches for them all. But ever since King Lysander and Queen Aurora have bonded themselves to each other, they wished to do one thing before they decided to depart from the human realm forever, and that was to rededicate themselves to one another as man and wife.

The sacred circle of stones was much the same as they both remembered it, and it was refreshing to them that there were some things that did not change, after all.

As the royal couple came together as one, the bond between them was renewed, and the gods were well pleased with their work in bringing these two soulmates together for all time. And they lived happily ever after...

The End


End file.
